Tempted
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: "I do." Draco's voice was strong and sure, but at this point, I couldn't be sure if it was what he really wanted or not. Suddenly I found that it was my turn next, it was my turn to say the words that would forever change my life. "I-I'm sorry, I can't."
1. Chapter 1

Tempted

"The least you can do is tell me his name before you send me off to marry a man I have no intention of falling in love with!" rage filled my body as I stood in the living room of the grand mansion, my entire figure vibrating with anger and anxiety. I was only seventeen, barely an adult and trying to enjoy the life I had finally been given back. This wasn't how I planned to live my life, this wasn't how I wanted to remember my years as a young adult.

"His name is Draco, Draco Malfoy." my guardian nodded stiffly as she gave me one last look and aparated away from this place. Leaving me alone here to face the horrors of my first meeting alone with my fiancé. The word scarred me, I didn't want to get married, I barely wanted to move away from my own home let alone live with a stranger. I should have been allowed to stay with my guardian, she should have fought to keep me.

In a way, I suppose I had no right to blame her. Katrina had done everything for me since she had taken me in at the age of fourteen, but there were something's that, even for the best, I wish Katrina hadn't done for me.

Agree to a marriage such as this one, for example. I wasn't sure weather it was the whining desperation of the fact that Katrina never got a wedding herself, but I was being handed off to a complete stranger in less then two minutes and I couldn't stand the very idea of it all. Marriage was about getting to know the person and bonding your lives together because you love each other, not because some signed paper says you have too.

Pacing back and forth, I sighed as I caught my reflection in the mirror. I was short, petite to say the very least, but everything about me was small and slender. I had a kind of dirty, reddish blond hair with blazing eyes and freckles… and every time I caught myself in the mirror I saw a hollow shell that had been empty for years.

Suddenly, in a flash and gust of wind, I backed away from the window and gasped as my heart leapt throw my throat, lashing around as quick as possible I whipped out my wand and was ready to attack if I needed too. I was never good with surprises, maybe it was the way I had been brought up, or a past memory hidden, but something about the un-expecting flash seemed to through me off.

When I raised from my crouched stance, what I didn't expect to turn around to was a visitor I had never seen before in my life. I probably looked crazy to him in a way, but I wasn't sure it bothered me as much as it should have. If I had to marry him, I should have been doing everything in my power to get out of the arrangement.

We stood in silence for what felt like years, both not daring to speak one word. In a way, he was no stranger. No one in their right mind hadn't heard of the great battle between good and evil, and it just so happens, that the Malfoy family had definitely not been on the good side during the war.

He was tall, at least six feet with broad shoulders and an impressive stance. From what I had heard, all the Malfoy's had been cursed with thin, white blond, greasy hair and a pointed face. But from what I saw standing in front of me, this was nothing like the description I had been told. His eyes blazed a grey like shade of approval as he starred uncannily at me, his hair almost covering his eyes as it hung layered around his face. He was dressed in all black with a smirk placed on his face. This was not the Draco Malfoy I had been told about, and at this point… deciding weather or not it's a good thing, or a bad thing will be harder then I thought.

I was only five foot five against his towering figure, and my skinny jeans and black jacket and most likely been ruffled with the spat our Quidditch team had broken into not hours before coming here. "So your Robyn McCarthy?" his voice was challenging, as if it was a game and he thought he would win. It was natural, but incorrect.

"And your Draco Malfoy." I smirked as his lips curled up into a slight smile, showing off a row of pearl white teeth. "Well I can't say it's been a pleasure meeting my future husband, but it wasn't like I wanted to come here." I sighed and sat myself on the couch behind me, allowing my body to sink into the dark leather and watching his movements cautiously.

"Oh joy, they told me you were like this, I'm so glad it's true." his voice was a slight chuckle as the sarcasm dripped off his tongue when he turned and looked out the window. Taking the few steps forward to close the distance between us, he leant down but inches from my face and starred me in the eyes as he spoke. "It's a pleasure meeting you too Robyn."

My name dripped of his tongue like a foreign language. Scoffing, I shook my head as he rose up and walked around the living room, expecting the windows and furniture, taking a look at some of the art and paintings. "So…" the eerie silence was tearing right through the house as I continued to ignore the striving annoyance that the quiet gave me.

It had been seconds since he last spoke and already the tension was driving me up the wall. "Should we talk over dinner?" he sighed after minutes of complete silence. This was not how it was suppose to play out, but then again. The more we disliked each other, the better the chance that we wouldn't have to stand living with each other for too long.

"You go, I'm not hungry." I couldn't help but feel as I spoke I had answered him too forced. Standing from the chair, I could feel his eyes on me as I turned towards the arch and walked towards the stairs. "I'll be in my room." I couldn't shake the satisfactory of the idea of having my own room in this place, even if it was improper, there was no one here to tell me to do otherwise.

"I don't want this marriage to happen any more then you do. But I advice you to eat, even if your not hungry." his voice was calm and collected, but perhaps he was shielding the crack that almost broke when he spoke.

"Look Malfoy, I don't care who you are, or what your are, but in this house. No one tells me what to do, not even you." hissing the words, I pounded up the stairs in annoyance and walked into the master bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I knew the actions were unneeded, they were unnecessary and the truth of the matter was, I really was hungry. But I didn't want to get along, I didn't want to get married. Everything about this was improper and I wanted no say in this life.

It wasn't as if he had told me to eat, it was a suggestion. But the very sense of the idea of him forcing me to do something I didn't want to made me despise his all the more, even if he hadn't done anything wrong. I should have felt warmed that he cared enough or my health, but I couldn't shake the feeling that if it started this way, I would somehow find myself liking this life after a while.

Before I was placed with Katrina, my life had been one big story of pain. If it wasn't me hurt, then it was someone else close to me. And after a while, the idea of caring for other people became such a strain, the best solution I could think of had been to give up all together. Caring for, and about, other people was making me weak, and where I came from, that lead to death faster then anyone could ever imagine.

I had seen and done things in my younger years that made me feel like someone had set a **crucio **on me, even now. The memories make me feel the same pain I did all those years ago. Maybe back then, it hurt like a fresh cut, but now, I understood the idea of the concept, and that alone hurt me like nothing else ever would.

That was why I couldn't bare to give my life away. I had just gotten it back, why should I want to let it slip through my fingers willingly again. I had to be strong for Katrina and my friends when I was younger, but that was all behind me… so why did I still feel all the pressure and weight on my shoulders?

Placing a silencing charm around the room, I turned to my closet where my things had already been placed and took out one of my very few muggle bought items. An I-Pod. A handy little music player that worked with just the push of a button. Suddenly, as I placed the earphones in my ears, the familiar soft beginning of one of my favourites rang throughout my ears.

_I can't stand to fly  
__I'm not that naïve  
__I'm just out to find  
__The better part of me_

_I'm more then a bird  
__I'm more then a plane  
__I'm more then some  
__Pretty face inside a dream  
__And it's not easy  
__To be me_

_I wish that I could cry  
__Fall upon my knees  
__Find a way to lie  
__Find a home I'll never see_

_It may sound absurd  
__But don't be naïve  
__Even heroes have a right to bleed  
And it's not easy  
To be me_

The song laced on and on and as I sat motionless in the same spot on the floor at the foot of my bed, I lost count of the times it just played over and over ringing through my ears as the silent tears fell from my face. Burning the skin as they slid down my face. My chin had eventually set itself down on my knees as I had curled my legs up to my chest.

Laying my head back on the bed, I couldn't hear the pounding on my door, and as it made itself known, I desperately tried to ignore it. Wiping the tears from my face with my sleeve and letting a sigh fall from my lips once again. Within a few seconds of the ceased knocking, a low rumble slowly started to build as I pulled my earphones from my head.

Suddenly, realization burst through me, he was going to bust right threw the door! Leaping as a last minute resort, I dove behind the bed and huddled carefully, as I heard the ear splitting crack of breaking wood. My breathing accelerated as I bound up from behind the bed and looked around frantically at the splintered pieces of wood sprawled across my floor.

Looking from the ground up, I turned my face to meet that of a disappointed and slightly annoyed Draco. "What was that for? A simple, Alohomora, would have worked just fine!" I yelled across the room as he took a step inside. Looking around, he abruptly walked right up in front of me and leant down close. The proximity of the distance between us was unnerving as he starred me right in the eyes and spoke in a low disapproving voice. As if he were a father speaking to his misbehaving daughter.

"There will be no locked doors in my house. Not while I'm here at least." his voice was low and demanding as his blazing eyes stood against my storming angry ones. A fire from within started to burn at alarming rates as I turned on him.

"Well leave and we won't have a problem! This isn't your house anyway!" I yelled out, his glare hardening a considerable amount.

"Like it or not I'm here to stay. And when they grant you my wife on our wedding day, which will happen, your going to have to live with me under the same roof, in the same house. So get use to it, no locked doors." turning, he stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Sighing in defeat, I turned on the bed and exploded the pillows, satisfying my needs as I thought them as Malfoy's head. After a quick clean sweep, I attempted numerous times to pull the door back together, but no matter what I did, nothing would work. Every time the door would scatter back to the ground in pieces.

Despite my streak of bad luck, I would not show Draco weakness, I would not prove that I would cave just because of a small little door. Taking a deep breath, I sighed once again and tried another time to put the door together, but to no avail. Grunting in frustration, I turned and stormed towards the washroom. Slamming the door and turning the cold water on. Slashing it onto my face, I gasped at the shock running through my nerves and turned starred up into the mirror, trying to make sense of what I saw before me.

What I saw, was a dark eyed, petite girl, with no life and a shallow shell of a body. Slumping to the ground, I sat on the floor with my head leant against the cabinet, closing my eyes and clenching my teeth. How many time I had looked into a mirror much the same as this and saw exactly what I just did. How many times I had lost my temper or my cool to the simple figure that remained starring back at me when I saw my reflection. Everything about the concept angered me, and I couldn't help but hate my reflection more and more and it never changed.

What felt like years later, I walked from the room to see black skies above and my door still scattered amongst the floor. But my only thoughts consisted of the chill running through my body, and the aching hunger that sounded throughout my stomach. Grapping a pair of warm slipper like boots and a large sweater, I through the hood over my head and snuck past Draco's closed door. Ascending down the stairs, I crept towards the kitchen and bolted towards the nearest cupboard.

Grasping the doorknob, I gave the doors a pull and searched for even the smallest piece of food to eat. Katrina had told me the Malfoy's never much liked muggle artefacts and that for the sake of the relationship, to leave them with her. So to no one's surprise I had bought them with me straight away. A can of Campbell's Vegetable soup had been stashed away in one of the top cupboards behind the exotic spices I knew I would never use.

Opening the can I pulled a spoon from one of the many drawers and jumped onto the counter as I swung my legs to the beat of my I-Pod that I had placed back into my ears. Very handy muggle materials were at times, not the smartest ideas, but handy.

Nodding my head and swinging my feet to the beat of the pounding music, I placed my I-Pod on the counter behind me as I continued to eat my soup out of the can. The idea was disgusting and it definitely wasn't as good as tasting as the real thing, but something had to be done about my starvation, and I didn't have the time to make soup.

Within a few minutes I had finished my soup and rid all the evidence of having a muggle food hidden within the confines of the kitchen. Turning off my I-Pod, I turned towards the dining room and headed for the stairs, but not before I caught sight of a rather large, dark shadow seated at the ends of the table.

Praying he didn't see me, I turned and crept another way, hoping he wouldn't have recognized my actions. "In case your wondering, yes… I saw you." his voice was calm and collected, irritably chiding and chastising as I walked back into the dining room and leaning against the edge of the wall, ready to defend myself.

"You…" I started but never had the chance to finish as he had snapped his hand up ever so sharply once I began to speak. I did not like being cut off, but it was easy to see that clearly this was not the time to protest when such was not needed.

"No, now I understand your feelings towards this arrangement Robyn, but I refuse to have you sneaking down in the middle of the night, past hours, because you do not want to eat with me. It is silly and childish, and I will not have it happen again. For the time being, I am willing to leave while you eat at a reasonable time and I'll perhaps have dinner in another room until you warm up to the idea of eating together. But I won't tolerate you eating after hours simply because you refuse to be civil about the situation." his voice was clipped and demanding, his eyes ablaze as he spoke.

"You don't understand anything about my life Malfoy. You don't know the first thing about who I am or how I live. I've always eaten after hours, it's something I do." I hissed back, pushing myself from my position leaning on the archway and standing a stand on my own two feet.

"Not according to your guardian Katrina." I knew he saw my shock and disappointment as the change to place quickly. A coy like smile seemed to play along in his eyes at the idea. "Yes, I'm not completely stupid Robyn. There is much we both don't understand about each other."

"Good, I hope to keep it that way."


	2. Chapter 2

"_You don't understand anything about my life Malfoy. You don't know the first thing about who I am or how I live. I've always eaten after hours, it's something I do." I hissed back, pushing myself from my position leaning on the archway and standing straight on my own two feet. It was a white lie, but believable, I had never really been reasonable about many things, so it wasn't about to change now._

"_Not according to your guardian, Katrina." I knew he saw my shock and disappointment as the change to place quickly. A coy like smile seemed to play along in his eyes at the idea. "Yes, I'm not completely stupid Robyn. There is much we both don't understand about each other."_

"_Good, I hope to keep it that way."_

The night passed without interruption. Sleep came depressively as I thought about my blown apart door and as I awoke in the morning, everything felt like it had never happened. Like it was one big dream and I was but a character in my own imagination.

But much to my dismay when I turned to look at the door, pieces of it were still laying shattered in a corner.

Sighing, I pulled up my arms and placed them over my eyes, desperately trying to rub what left over sleep had still remained. Everything about this situation made my blood boil as I could feel my heart accelerate and speed throughout my chest.

There was just something. Something about the way my future had been given up, about how my life wasn't my own anymore, something about this entire arrangement that made me feel as if I had failed myself. As if, I wasn't good enough to give myself everything I wanted, everything I needed.

I never liked depending on others… I suppose that was because those few times I had, I ended up disappointed. "Morning," a voice called out as I felt my heart stutter to a deathly stop as a gasped escaped my lips and my head snapped towards the door.

Malfoy stood smugly leaning against the door frame as he watched me. "Why do you want... stalker?" I asked coldly. He scoffed at my pour choice of words as he shook his head and rolled his eyes dismissively.

"Get up and ready, we're going into Diagon Alley today, my mother has planned a meeting with a dress designer and wedding planner." he stated simply before walking from the door way and down the hall. "And wear something appropriate!" he yelled up the stairs as I could feel my lips curve into a frown as I considered his definition of 'appropriate'.

He most likely came from a long line of witches and wizards that had money pouring out their ears. Wore ball gown everywhere they went and dressed up for the stupidest things.

Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed and towards the large closet. Walking in, I yawned as I looked around the racks, settling with a pair of black jeans and a black confederate style jacket over my sweater. This was my definition of casual. What difference did it make, we were meeting a dress designer, not the queen of England. If anything, this person would want to see me in wedding dresses… not preppy dresses of sorts.

Leaving my hair down, I rushed down the stairs like an over excited child on Christmas and barged into the kitchen pulling a simple chocolate chip muffin out of the cupboard as I walked passed. Throwing my weight and body onto the counter beside me, I pealed the wrapper from the pastry all to keenly as the tasteful treat beaconed me onwards.

That instant, Malfoy walked into the kitchen and straight past me, lifting me up off the counter and carrying me bridal style towards the dining area. "Alright caveman, no need to go all barbaric on me." I smirked as he dropped me in a seat and took one himself across from me.

"Now… we need to discuss details." he smiled as I shifted in my seat. Enjoying my discomfort as I considered _all _the details.

"Small guest list, not very expensive, and no honey moon." I stated simply as I resisted the urge to hurl at the thought of a honey moon. Only people who are actually in love have a honey moon after their wedding.

"Now… here's my idea. Small guest list, very expensive and a vacation in France." he smiled as my mouth dropped. There was no way I was going anywhere with that man after I got married, not, at, all.

"In your dreams…"

"You wish." he protested like a child. Now it was his turn to hold the cards. "You don't have family, therefore, mine is entitled to pay." he backtracked quickly as he got the full blow of this words suddenly. A look of guilt passed his face as he thought about what he had just implied. Unfortunately, at the same moment I had picked up the meaning also.

"Just because I don't have a family like yours, doesn't mean I can't pay my own also." I countered as he looked at me with an expression I couldn't seem to read.

"It is the Malfoy courtesy, I will not have my bride paying for her wedding."

"Ah yes but should she be an unwilling bride everything changes."

"No it doesn't,"

"Yes it don't…"

"No, it doesn't."

"Oh yes it does. Believe me Malfoy, don't play the bride card with me, you may hold a royal flush. But I have all the aces." I could tell he knew what I meant as I stood from the seat and walked towards the kitchen, leaving him in my wake.

Even in the wizarding word they had cards. "And I get to choose my own bridesmaids!" I yelled out as I walked from the dining area to go explore more of the house. Surprised to find what I did.

I wasn't abandoned, and if I were to really go through with this wedding, I wouldn't have someone else paying my part. Especially not him.

All to soon he came to retrieve me to leave. We would be using the floo powder to get there. And I was to go first. "Diagon Alley." in an instant the swirling and tugging sensation of using the powder and the fireplace left me in the very place I had expected to arrive in. Waiting for the few short moment it took for Malfoy to catch up, I found myself walking down the alley with him by my side.

I had to admit, he was attractive, and we would look the part of man and wife. But I was young, to young to give my life away and this wasn't something to be taken lightly. Especially when the situation stands as it does. It wasn't just some game, something I could avoid or run from. This was my future, this was my life I was about to hand to another person and no matter who they were, I would never do so lightly.

"Here…" he stopped abruptly and lead me into a rather new looking shop where an older lady with white hair met us at the front desk. It was modern, with exotic plants and loud colours painted across the surrounding walls. Pictures of brides twirling in their dresses, and the first kiss as man and wife. It was everything I expected, and nothing like it at all.

"Good morning dearies, and what is it that I can do for you?" she asked as she offered a small smile I politely returned just as quick.

"We have a previously arranged meeting under Malfoy." he replied quickly. His voice leaking a sense of pride in which he held with his name. A pride I did not possess like he did.

I hadn't grown up with a name proud enough to say with an arrogance such as his. Don't get me wrong, I was proud of who I was, and would wear the name on my sleeve for everyone to see, but I didn't carry myself with as much pride as he did. It was almost as if he acted like he were better then everyone else.

"Ah, very good. Follow me please." she said while grabbing a small file from the shelf behind her and walking towards a hallway behind her. Long, with green walls and black accents. Vine like lines were laced among the walls as we were lead to a black shining door and motioned inside.

Stepping in, this room was very different. It was a light cream colour, with cushioned seats and a large Victorian desk with a middle aged woman behind it. Looking up from her paperwork, I found myself looking into blue eyes hidden behind glasses. With a sickly sweet smile, she motioned for us to take a seat and took the file from the older lady.

"Welcome Mr. and soon to be Mrs. Malfoy. Now… let's get right down to business. Colours, what scheme are you interested in using?" she asked as I sat there bewildered. I always thought weddings were white, and that was it.

"White, obviously, and…" he looked to me suddenly, as if to ask what my final output was on the concept.

"Dark red?" I stated. It came out more as a question, but without a second look, she wrote it all too keenly.

"Very good. Now, place… where would you like it too take place?"

"My mansion. It will be August 27th in our back estate. The guest list has been dated and written and any expenses will be taken care of." he stated quickly and coolly as the woman wrote down the information and nodded her head.

"Bridal or groom shower?" she asked casually.

"Joined. A large ball will be held at the Malfoy mansion again on August 24th. All those preparations have already been taken care of. All we need now is a dress, a tux, bridesmaids and a best man." he said as she looked up from her paper.

"Food, guests and music have all been taken care of?" she asked as I looked to Malfoy. This was the first I had heard of any of this. I didn't even think there was enough time to plan anything at all yet.

"Yes." he replied as the woman leaned back in her chair and brought her hands together contemplating.

"Well I'm very impressed. If that is all, then you are free to go. I've already spoken with your mother Mr. Malfoy, and I assume you know she has taken care of everything else?" she asked as Draco stood from his seat and motioned for me to follow suit.

"Yes. She has had this arrangement planned for quite some time." he smiled as we walked from the room and back down the hall, past the desk and out into the alley, holding the door for me as he ushered me along.

"I didn't know of any of this… why was I not informed?" I asked as he grabbed my arm and pulled me further down the lines of shops.

"Because you didn't need to know." he hissed back as he looked desperately to his watch and pulled me further.

"Excuse me. This is my wedding also. I had every right to know." I countered, ripping my arm from his grasp and taking a step away from him. With a confused look, he turned to me immediately and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you cared. Now can we go? You have to pick a dress and I have a tux fitting." he stated anxiously as I rolled my eyes and followed him along the line of many shops, each with different merchandise from the last.

"Here…" he said as we stopped before another modern looking shop. In the windows, moving statues flaunted the wedding dresses as I watched intently as they moved. I wondered what spell or charm they used on those to make them move.

Taking a step in, I looked around silently as suddenly an exotic looking woman came running out as she waved her hands everywhere, muttering many incoherent things to herself aloud as I watched half amused and half curious as to what she was actually doing.

"Are you the 'soon to be' Malfoy?" she asked as I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. It wouldn't surprise me if he had paid these people to say that just to through me off.

Grabbing a tight hold on my right wrist she immediately pulled me past heavy dark curtains and into a back room full of white fabric and large mirrors with pedestals in front of them so the 'soon to be' brides could have a better look at themselves.

"So what are you looking for?" she turned on me suddenly, a quill and pad of paper floating up behind her. She was a middle aged woman, with blond streaked hair and beady blue eyes. She would have been pretty in her time, but nowadays, years of worry and stress dawned on her features as she stared intensely.

"Um, I never really thought about it." I admitted sheepishly, "If you would have told me a few months ago I was getting married to a boy I didn't know, I would have contacted to ministry and demand to have you sent to an Insane asylum. The thought just never crossed my mind. I don't know the first thing about weddings or dresses. So I guess I'll have to go by eye." I shrugged as the woman turned on my suddenly. A look of reassurance and somewhat pity crossing her expression.

"Don't worry love, I see it all the time." she offered a small smile as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll tell you what, step onto the pedestal and I'll show you something." she gave me a small push as I mounted the white circular object and turned to look at the lady.

"This is how I take care of the hardest to please women that step in here." I smirked as she gave a small chuckle and cleared her throat. "Look into the mirror and it will show you exactly what you want."

Sighing, I turned to the mirror and clenched my eyes. Picking at my brain to see if there was anything I could pride myself to want. Opening my eyes, I came to the conclusion, that if it were smart enough, the mirror would just know.

But what I saw before me was shocking, it was me. With a smile on my face. That was it. No children, or husband, no family or friends, just me, smiling. "What do you see love?" the lady beside me asked lightly, intent to knowing.

"Nothing. I see me, with a smile on my face. And that's it." I sighed, looking from the mirror to the lady and back again.

"Ah, says the eye of the beholder. But what of the eyes within?" she cooed as I turned back to the picture, my vision blurring from starring so long. "No matter dear. Now… I want you to close your eyes and think of a wedding. A bride, with hair as fair as the pink clouds in the morning, and eyes as delicate as a lake's still water. Now picture yourself as the bride. With a flowing white dress and a smile as radiant as the gleaming sun." her voice began to fade as I could see it all before me.

The sun was setting, and rays of pink and orange shot across the sky. Marking it's path through the clouds. A large fountain sprayed water behind me as I looked out to a sea of people to see those close to my past and present marked along the white seats, smiling up at me. "The dress…" a voice whispered, and as I looked down, I saw it.

"Open your eyes." the voice whispered again as I willed my eyes to open to see the dress once again before me. Right down to the very detail. "Memorize it, right down to the last thread. The colour, the clarity, the shape, the look." she went on as I watched from the corner of my eye, she pulled out a long and light coloured wand before aiming it at the mirror.

In a few short words with a tongue I couldn't recognize, she stopped me and told me to take a step down before sitting me on a seat she had pulled up. "Now describe it to me." she smiled as I turned to her and took a deep breath.

"It was white, like all wedding dresses. Strapless, with many layers and ripples. Much like a friend of mine when she got married. It singes above the waist before pouring out... and it makes me look taller. With a split down the middle to reveal the layers and… I can't actually describe the rest." I shook my head before looking to the lady. Seeing that she was now smiling fully, ear to ear.

"I already know what your dress looks like. It's stored in my mirror. But I wanted to know what you thought. And obviously, you know more of this wedding in your soul then you let on. You know why and what you want, you just don't know how to tell people. And your scared. Of what I'm not sure but it's there and it's real." I looked to her eyes to find myself suddenly trapped. Trapped in the truth as she was dead serious.

"You must comeback within two days time and we will discuss more of your dresses. I expect then to have the measurements and colour for your bridesmaids. Good luck 'soon to be' Mrs. Malfoy." she smiled devilishly as I stood from my seat and shook her extended hand. Nodding my head as I walked from the back out onto into the fresh air, only to be knocked over by someone passing by.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around me and jerked me to a stop as I looked up into grey stormy eyes. There, I saw everything coming back. The grey clouds above, the horror of the gruelling scene before me and the screaming pain of that dead colour.

But… I also saw capacity. Capacity to love, to care. To worry and sweat over small things. To protect and to defend things that were his and that he could get his hands on. I saw everything. Everything and nothing all the same.

Suddenly, the awareness of my body hit me harder then anything else. Strong, muscular arms were wrapped around my torso, supporting my body as I leaned against his arms. Pressed against his rock hard chest, his breath drew out in a steady breeze as it drummed against my skin. Sending involuntary shivers up and down my spine.

The impact hit home as I thought deeper, it was the same. The same as last time, as my memory flashed in and out I desperately grasped onto the front of his clothes and took them in large handfuls, pushing against him as my one hand hit him repeatedly. In what felt like slow, unavoidable motions, I suddenly felt the sick effective feeling of a side along apparation.

Everything played back in my head as I remembered the last time I had been taken like this.

_I could see my own breath. And odd factor considering the fact that I new it was only midway through July and that never ever, ever happened. _

_The blast of wind hit me from all sides as I fell from impact, hitting my knees on the ground hard enough to know I hadn't just stumbled down. _

_Tired, cold and numb, my body willed itself to get up, to fight as I searched for something, anything to help me win, to help me get through. But the reality of the situation caught up far more quickly then my will power did. And sadly, the choice seemed to not be of my own to make. _

_I could only faintly feel the tugging sensation as it ripped at my scalp. But I couldn't cry, I couldn't scream in pain, for there wasn't any. There wasn't any feeling. Nothing at all._

"_You are a beauty aren't you?" the voice cooed in my ear. Forcing my sudden responsive body to cringe away. Recoiling from the distaste of an unwanted presence, and unwanted touch. It sent shivers up and down my spine, but there wasn't anything for me to do. I hadn't anywhere to go, anyway to defend myself. _

"_To bad I'll be the only. I'm sure the others would love to have a go too. But I've never been too good at sharing. I guess I'll have to make up for the others myself then." I knew what he meant, and as much as I wanted to scream, as much as I wanted to cry and beg and plead… I knew it wasn't worth it. _

_I would fight, and I would die. But I had more pride to lower myself to beg before this man simply because if he were to take me, then I would die before it were to happen, or I would die in the process. Either way, it would happen sooner or later. _

_His cold touch was prying and forceful. Just as a man of his class would be. Malicious and dark, with quick hands and rough fingers. _

_In a last stand, I gave everything my body would and wouldn't allow me to fight back, to go down with some pride and courage. _

_Kicking and flailing, I struggled all the way as I made a grab for his wand. My last resort. _

_Turning on him, I watched as a smile spread itself across his face. Even in his last moments he seemed to smile. With a wand at his head, and his life seconds from ending. This was how he acted. _

"_You won't kill me, you don't have it in you. You couldn't live with yourself, after everything I've done to you so far, and we haven't even gotten to the fun part. Shouldn't you at least let me finish. What about having my last meal before you kill me? You look absolutly delicious! Besides, isn't that how its suppose to go? Surly you wouldn't be that heartless." his smile widened as I shuddered on the spot._

_The feeling of his body, his hands, the look of his nasty toothy grin and that horrible voice. _

_I couldn't find it in me, but in a sudden rush of anger and pride, they fell. The words fell from my mouth as I watched for the last time as the smile fell from his face before he died. _

I could feel the tears sting my eyes as I fell limp against Malfoy's grip. The sickening reminder of defeat washing over me. For even had I won that battle, I had also lost so much more then he could ever imagine. Even now, the lurch within my stomach was enough to make me want to be sick as his grip only tightened as I fell.

We were in my bedroom. And as I fell against my own blankets on the bed, I could feel the imprint of his body over mine as I opened my eyes enough to see the shock and confusion in his own. His hands were still wrapped around my torso, as I could feel the weight against my hands on his shirt and as his voice called out, I could only push back more tears in fear he would see me all the same.

"Robyn. What on earth are you crying about?" he demanded as he pulled me upwards and forced my eyes to meet his own. A place I feared already, I couldn't bare to have the confusion replace the worry as it would only lead to questions I couldn't answer.

With a small shake, he asked over again the same question as before, but this time, a hidden anger laced with his own voice woke me from my start.

With a mighty push, his body flew off mine in an instant, and I had my wand out and ready.

I could see the confusion in his eyes as I felt the sting of hot tears run down my face, blurring my visions as he too pulled out his wand in an instant.

The memory kicked again as a wave of nausea hit me from all sides and my legs buckled under me. Sending me to the ground as Malfoy ran over and knelt down beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, a hidden emotion masked within his voice.

"I-I c…can't t-tell you." I stuttered as I wiped the tears from my eyes and desperately tried to pull from his grasp, a grip he would not let me loose from.

"Fine, but if it happens again, I won't stop until you tell me what's wrong."

The impact hit twice as hard as his voice turned cold once again and he dropped the grip, rising to his feet and leaving the room.

A churning feeling turned my insides as this time, it was not from the memory. But I couldn't help but miss his grip, his voice.

And this, above all else, scared me more then anything or anyone ever could.


	3. Chapter 3

_With a small shake, he asked over again the same question as before, but this time, a hidden anger laced with his own voice woke me from my start. _

_With a mighty push, his body flew off mine in an instant, and I had my wand out and ready. _

_I could see the confusion in his eyes as I felt the sting of hot tears run down my face, blurring my visions as he too pulled out his wand in an instant. _

_The memory kicked again as a wave of nausea hit me from all sides and my legs buckled under me. Sending me to the ground as Malfoy ran over and knelt down beside me. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked again, a hidden emotion masked within his voice. _

"_I-I c…can't t-tell you." I stuttered as I wiped the tears from my eyes and desperately tried to pull from his grasp, a grip he would not let me loose from. _

"_Fine, but if it happens again, I won't stop until you tell me what's wrong."_

_The impact hit twice as hard as his voice turned cold once again and dropped the grip, rising to his feet and leaving the room. _

_A churning feeling turned my insides as this time, it was not from the memory. But I couldn't help but miss his grip, his voice. _

_And this, above all else, scared me more then anything or anyone ever could._

"W-wait!" I called out, the tears blurring my vision as I staggered to my feet and leaned on the bed as I wiped the salty water from my eyes as saw the pity in his own expression as I shuddered at the thought. The last thing I wanted from him was pity, and that was something I would never take lightly.

"I-I…" I stuttered again, cursing myself for my own weakness as I looked to him and forced myself to stand upright and drop down everything that threatened to hold me back. Not wanting the haunting feelings and memories to keep me from who I really was.

"Robyn, drop it." his voice was laced with emotions I wanted nothing to do with. I did not take pity, or a forfeit. He would not walk away from this. Not if I could help it.

I had never been good at taking pity. I had grown up strong and right, and if anything, I would fight until everyone around me knew better then to pity a person that did not deserve their time wasted worrying about me. I didn't need the extra pressure nor the constant reminder that to these people I was a helpless soul. Someone that needed to be pitied and deserved their shame.

"Stupefy!" I yelled out as my wand twirled and sent the curse flying his way, purposely hitting the wall beside him as he turned on me suddenly, a slightly baffled and angered expression on his face. His grey, stormy eyes seeing right through my act, the exact place I wanted to keep him out of, the exact place that I had built up impenetrable, only to be taken down just as quickly by him.

"Are you daft?" he yelled out as I doubled over and turned to him, refusing to let him leave like this. I had never let anyone walk away from me before, and that fact wasn't about to change now because I didn't feel normal. No, I would stand, and I would show him that I was just as strong as anyone else.

"Tell me you don't care about me. Tell me you hate me and that you have no pity for me." I demanded as I watched his face change to that of confusion before he brought a hand up and dragged it through his untamed white blond hair. "Say it!" I yelled, more tears streaking my face as his grey eyes met my own torn ones.

"I won't lie to you." he admitted, refusing to meet my penetrating gaze. I knew there was no way that he loved me this closely, but the one thing I wanted more than that was to know that he didn't pity me, he didn't hold me under him because of one fault that managed to etch it's way under my skin.

"Stupefy!" I yelled again as this time, the curse hit closer to where he was standing. But he could only shake his head sadly as everything seemed to press down lower on me.

And that's how it proceeded, I threw curse after curse, finding the darkest and most powerful magic within and perhaps making it stronger with force as I shot it at him and he simply blocked every curse. "You no good bloody coward!" I yelled out in the midst of all the chaos erupting around us.

This struck a nerve as he starred at me with eyes of pity and shook his head in dismay. "You can't call me a coward Robyn. I've seen more then you'll ever know, so don't judge me." his voice was cold as he fired spells and hexes towards me at an unexpected speed. With every shield, they got harder and harder to block.

This was dark magic. Magic that I had once encountered long ago but hadn't ever managed to come across since, and as he threw more and more magic towards me, his footing approached me also. And as he came closer and closer, my heart rate picked up as it caught in my throat and I desperately threw spells just as hard as him, in hope that something would win over his shields.

Stopping for a second, we stood in utter silence as he starred to me, almost as if he were starring threw me and everything seemed to halt. With another ripping sob, I turned on him and threw another aimless strike. "Stupefy!" and suddenly, as I opened my eyes to watch it flash past his head, I watched it hit the wall behind him and explode.

Once again, he sent a hex just as strong as mine towards me, and I ducked at the last second and turned as I watched paralysed as it smashed into the large grandfather clock behind me. Setting it off balance as I starred frozen when it began to tip. Awestruck, it began to sway as the clock came crashing forwards.

I was frozen, paralysed. And the thought of it landing on me didn't even scare me, but the adrenalin of the situation did.

Watching it inch closer and closer, it was unexpected when I was hit from the side and sent flying to the ground, feeling something land heavily on top of me. Crushed to the ground, I only just began to feel the large slice of glass in my side as it began to leak scarlet liquid.

With a gasp, I felt Draco pull me up from the ground and support my weight as I desperately tried to ignore the pain in my side. That's when I heard the sound of the fireplace. Someone had flooed here and was downstairs. "Hey Malfoy!" the male voice called as I felt the man beside me visibly stiffen.

"Blaise. Give me ten minutes! I'll be down in a second!" he yelled back. Clenching my eyes closed, I tried to pull away from him with what little strength I had left when he forced me to stay still. Grabbing his wand, he placed a silencing and impenetrable charm around the room, so even if the visitor wanted to get in, he couldn't. As I turned my hands to hit Malfoy, I was unaware that he had quickly grabbed them and with one lengthy arm draped across my front, was holding them together as well as forcing my body against his.

Snaking the other hand down my one side, I flinched and tried desperately to get loose from his grip. I had witnessed people tortured to death before, felt the pain of a thousand knives, and I didn't want anymore pain then I had to take. Lifting his arm slightly, he covered my mouth and shushed me quietly. "The glass is deep, but I'll take it out. I can't risk infection or something worse and if I take you to the hospital, there will be questions. So bare with me." he murmured in my ear as I undoubtedly tried to hide the shiver that ran down my spine at his very breath on my skin.

With a deep breath, he lowered his hand and gripped the piece of glass that was stuck in my side. Wincing, I bit down on my lip as the pain was numbing and threatened to knock my feet out from under me as I gripped his arm that covered my mouth and pressed it harder against my face. Willing it to squish me and dissipate the pain that stung as he slowly and gently pulled the glass from my side. I'd imagine he pulled it slow as it wouldn't do anymore damage, but my darker side also figured that perhaps it was payback, perhaps it was suppose to hurt.

It felt like forever until I noticed the last of the glass was gone. And with a deep breath, I swallowed the tears and the sob breaking in my throat and stepped away from Malfoy. Wiping my face and ridding the rest of the evidence of the pain, I turned on him with an emotionless expression as he looked from me, to my side, then to his blood filled hands and dropped the glass to the ground.

"I-" I tried to start as the air in my lungs seemed to rush from my body. I didn't know what to say. There was nothing I could do, no way I could explain how it felt, how I felt. But he cut me off before I could continue.

"Your broken, and I pity you because you won't let anyone in. Your scared and I don't know what or who it is, but until you can tell me so I can help, there's nothing I can do." he said strongly, the confidence and leadership long in his voice as he starred down at me with defiant eyes. I hadn't noticed that I still had my wand on me until he looked to it and a different expression took over his features. Taking my wand from my hand, I felt defenceless, as if I couldn't bare to try and fight him because I knew it was true. But I wouldn't cave that easily.

"Don't say that, I can take care of myself." I threatened, turning my head away as I felt his gripping hands come to my shoulders and shake me as I turned to look into the grey pools of penetrating colour that seemed to seep right threw my bones, right through the years of training and practice to keep myself safe, to keep myself guarded.

"I don't even know you!" he yelled out in frustration as I felt his grip tighten considerably. And it was true. He didn't know who I was, what I liked, how I acted or reacted to things I wasn't expecting. He didn't know what I wanted from life, or how I wanted it. He didn't know who my friends were or my second year enemies, everything that two, soon-to-be-married couples should know about eachother, we had neglected to learn.

"I don't want this." I called out in a small voice as I turned away and clamped my eyes shut, forcing myself to stay away, to retreat and back off for long enough to build my walls back up. To make the quick recovery in hope to shield myself and keep him out, keep him away from myself.

I had let my guard down. And that had gotten me this far. And if he threatened to tear my walls down again any further, there would be nothing left I could do, nothing left I could hide. "And you think I do?" he asked incredulously as my legs were knocked out from under me and with my weight added to that of his own, we fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Breathing heavily, I desperately tried to drag myself away, to put distance between me and Malfoy before this could turn to something that I would never be able to let go of. Before he thought that things had changed, before I could totally convince myself that this was real. What I did and didn't feel for the man in front of me that I hardly knew.

In all my efforts, I pushed and prodded, and did everything I could to pull away from him, but I was locked, stuck within his grasp. And in a notion, I didn't want to leave. Here, I felt safe and protected, like I would never have to worry about anything else that could threaten to harm me. But I also felt scared.

Perhaps it was the fact that, in all… I didn't want to let him in in fear I would loose someone else. In fear that overall, there was no way to keep everyone safe, to keep everyone here and with me all the time and for the rest of my life. The fact that though I wanted to keep everyone safe, there was no way I could keep them around me forever. And I had learned enough times what it felt like to loose someone close. Someone you care about.

With a single wretch, I pulled myself from his arms and stood up. Ignoring the burn within my side as the raw and tender wound tore at itself. Watching with confusion, I saw him stand up and take several steps forward as I did the same, but traveling away from him. With a hearty gasp, my legs buckled as I fell towards the bed, but used it as leverage as I motioned to stand back up.

And soon enough, his hands were there again, assisting me as I managed to stand to my feet, only to push him away again as I wrapped my arms around myself. Standing tall and proud as I refused to look at him. Walking to the front, his hand came to my chin as it pulled me to face him. So adverting my gaze down, I couldn't force myself to look into his eyes. "Your pride…" he trailed off as his hand forced my chin up as my eyes met his own. "will be the biggest weight to carry you down." he finished as I forced my walls up higher then they had ever been before.

"Generosità sta dando più allora è possibile e orgoglio è prendere meno allora che cosa avete bisogno." I retaliated as he starred with confusion for the few needed seconds to get the message across. "Generosity is giving more then you can, and pride is taking less then what you need."

Pulling me in closer, I froze as he wrapped another arm around my back and forced me tighter against him. Turning my head to the side as he leaned in, I heard him sigh, and in an instant. He was headed for the door, removing the silencing charm as he paused before completely leaving.

"Clean up quick then get yourself fixed up. We're expecting company in a few hours." he stated in a mere commanding voice. Any other day, I would be offended and fight back, but I couldn't find the energy to try anymore. So as he shut the door, I retrieved my wand and looked around the room. Repairing and replacing anything that needn't be, and walking into the bathroom to heal my side.

An hour later, I was ready as Malfoy had stopped in and handed me a bag with my attire for the evening in it. He said we would be having dinner with some old associates of his. I didn't know what it meant. It could have been old families associated in the dark side, it could have been students from Hogwarts he knew. But if anything, I just wanted to get this night over and done with.

The dress was black and silver. And oddly enough, he knew my exact measurements as I slipped it on and starred at myself in the mirror. It was strapless, and with a corset like top half, it flared out at my waist from under a ribbon of silver until it reached to just above my knees. The house was warm enough, and I didn't plan on leaving any time soon, so I suppose if this is what he thought looked best, then I would silently agree. For tonight, I hadn't the energy to argue anymore.

The black heels were strapped and high, showing my perfectly polished toes and accenting my long, toned legs. Overall, it was perfect, I couldn't remember the last dress that had flattered me quite like this one, but I also couldn't ignore the fact that once I got out of the shower, I looked, as well as felt different.

Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I curled the ends and straightened the hair that fell in front before adding a little dark makeup and some colour to my cheeks before walking from the bathroom and heading towards the stairs. I looked as if I should be going out to a dance, and I felt ridiculous. Any time I had ever had company over at my old house, it was fun and entertaining, we talked and laughed together. We didn't wear fancy dresses and expensive shoes.

I had ten minutes until everyone was due to arrive, and by the time I made it downstairs, there was only one person here. A dark skinned boy, handsome and livid, and he was talking to Malfoy as if they had been life long friends, but stiff ones at that. Walking up behind, I could feel the new man's eyes on me as I stepped forward and offered a small smile before extending my hand to shake his own.

"Robyn, this is Blaise Zabini, a friend from Hogwarts." Malfoy offered as he placed a hand around my waist when I stood and nodded my head. "Blaise, this is my…" he paused for a second, not knowing what to say. It was true, we were arranged to get married, but even though that had been sprung on us, he still hadn't asked the question, so I suppose in a way it wasn't official. "This is my fiancée, Robyn McCarthy."

I hated the touch, the feel of open awareness that his presence took away from me when his arm was placed around me. It was if I thoroughly believed that he could protect me, but it was foolish. The more people you allow to protect you rather then protecting yourself, the more people are in risk of being hurt. And I wouldn't be held responsible for that. But perhaps tonight, just this once, I would let him get away with it, as he was counting on impressing his guests.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Zabini." I offered as Draco pulled me closer and I shivered slightly from his touch.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss." he smiled back, flaunting a pair of perfect white teeth as he nodded his head in appreciation. "Malfoy, quite a catch you have on you here, look… she practically shivers at your very touch!" he laughed as I tried to hide my glare.

"I wouldn't say it's one of pleasure Blaise. But all the same, I admire your keen eye." I mused as he bowed slightly for a joke.

"And I admire Draco's." he laughed again before adding, "If I may say milady, I have never seen a more beautiful looking young woman. I just hope your as powerful as you are gorgeous, and maybe you might be able to give this old bat a run for his money." he joked, hitting Malfoy playfully on the arm as I smiled at his comment.

Within half an hour, everyone had shown up. So far, I had met Blaise, Marcus Flint, Malfoy's old Quidditch Captain, Micheal Redback and Sean Windler from school, and Ryan Skuyler with his date Amanda Grey. Everyone seemed pleasant, their eyes lingered longer then I would have liked, but Amanda was the one to talk to as I joined her in conversation much more then the others. As we both most likely felt the eerie, uncomforting male dominance of the population.

By ten o'clock, the boys had brought out the scotch and were making a toast to their Hogwarts' Days and new memories to come. I had to admit, all of his friends were equally good looking, not picture perfect, but they were decent enough. And Sean, Ryan and Amanda were completely polite throughout the night. Which made it all the more convenient.

After Sean and Micheal left, the house began to get stuffy. It's not that we were running out of room, or there was too many people. But it was almost as if things were piling on top of me, and after a while, the pressure was becoming unbearable.

"I'm just going to step out for a minute." I excused myself from Amanda and Ryan's conversation while bringing my drink with me as I walked outside. Swishing the red, thick liquid in my cup as I approached the back garden of the house, I sighed. It was amazing, the path walks and flowers perfectly sculpted and the twinkling lights above lighting up the sky even on a cloudy night.

Walking a way's out to the middle of the garden, I sighed and leaned up against the railing that trailed along side of the small creak that ran through the garden. Looking up to the sky, I brought a hand up to rub my neck and smirked as I ran over the events of the day.

This wasn't the Robyn I knew, this wasn't the Robyn I was. I would never allow for people to tell me what to do, or host a party that wasn't that of what I had been raised around. So looking from the sky, to the glass of red wine in my hand, I sighed and poured it into the water below me.

"That's such a waste of something completely potent and alluring. Red wine is one of the many pleasures of life. Waste not, want not." I turned slightly to see Marcus Flint walking up behind me. Tall, with brown, slightly shaggy hair and daring blue eyes. His teeth crooked, and his air of self reliance, cocky and arrogant, but for the most part he was pleasant.

"Yes well, I'm sure I'm not wasting that wine, as I wish to have no more." I offered and looked back up to the sky, searching for the stars I used to see when I was younger, the stars I relied on to remind me of who and where I came from.

"You, my dear, another waste of something so alluring." he stepped forwards and as his cold breath seethed along my skin, I shivered at the thought. But this wasn't the same kind of shiver. When I reacted under the touch and feel of Draco, it was because he held that effect over me. But now, I shivered from the overbearing reminder of how a scene like this had played out before.

"Thank you, but it is rather chilly outside, perhaps we should join the others inside." I smiled slightly and motioned towards the house as he didn't move his stance at all, backing me towards the barricade and pinning me between the fence and himself.

"I can warm you up, love." stepping forwards again, I only merely pushed further back against the fence, shrugging from under his touch.

"Draco... he... we should so, my fiance will be waiting…" I stated before I was cut of as his hand sculpted the side of my face tenderly and the memories threatened to flood back. His hands were tough and callused. Nothing like Malfoy's as over the past few days, I had witnessed the sickly soothing presence of his hands more than once.

"That's one thing I always thought odd with Draco." Flint mused as I froze and turned to him suddenly, but before I could ask, he carried on. "Not only has he never been good at keeping a better hold on his possessions. From what I saw, he never was good at pleasuring his women." a sudden fear trickled through my body and flooded within my system as I wished to know not where this was going. "But lucky for you, I've always been good… at picking up the slack."

My hands slid down to my sides momentarily, as a sickening realization hit me from all sides, as if someone had dropped a wrecking ball overtop of me. The fear welled up within as I could practically feel my heart leaping out of my chest, as my wand still remained in the upstairs bathroom of my house.

Leaning closer, I felt paralysed. And as he inched closer and closer, my body screamed at me to move, to finish him off and complete this before it got to far. And at the last second, when I finally regained my bearings, only then did I regain feeling to find that my hands and arms had been pinned to my sides to make sure I didn't move.

Struggling under his iron grasp, he lunged forward suddenly as I could feel the fence behind me grabbing at the fabric of my dress. With a sudden crash, everything fell down around me as his lips moved harsh and rough against mine. Nothing like I was use to, nothing like anyone should be treated. With a fathomless attempt to pull my head away, he shoved his tongue into my mouth as I could feel the worry and fear collide with the anger within.

As his hands grovelled for the bottom of my dress, I pulled harder away when he broke the kiss and violently shook me, but it was as if I wasn't there. As if I were watching it from someone else's eyes, because I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel his tender grip on my wrists as he forced them immobile. I couldn't feel the scratch of his vicious nails as he fought against me to raise the hem of my dress. I couldn't feel his rough and sadistic lips bared down on my own. And I couldn't feel the wracking sounds of protest that came from my mouth when he put a silencing charm on me.

"You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?" he asked cruelly as I silently sobbed against his grip. "I always taught my team to share some things and keep others to themselves. But I can see the dilemma he had with you." his cold voice was like ice through the open air. "I can see why he was desperate to keep you to himself, but why not share you around. Some things are to good to keep to one person, especially when their not used to their full potential!"

I was strong, and brave, but out of everything, the very idea of the situation scared me more then possibly imaginable. And as his hands left bruises on my wrists, I could feel one crack and break as the numbing pain shot in waves up and down my arm.

With a simple spell, I watched as his movements sped up tenfold. His hands wrenched mine away as his hands finally found themselves underneath my dress as I kicked and screamed in silence. I could hear the tear of my clothing as I thought it was all over. Once again, I couldn't do anything about it, and this time… I didn't have anything to defend myself with.

I could hear the ruffle of his clothing as I struggled harder, feeling the still raw wound from earlier tear, but not break, and for the first time, there was someone I couldn't beat. All my life I've been able to out do others in anything and everything. But now, defenceless and tired, no amount of adrenalin would ever erase the memory of watching I had been through already, the real pain that was soon to come.

Clenching my eyes together, I turned my head to the side and bowed it in horror. No amount of pride could ever help me recover from this as I felt him near closer and closer. "ROBYN!" at first, I thought it was him, Flint. He was mocking me. But when I heard the words fall from his lips and find the weight lifted from my body. Only then could I bare to open my eyes and look, to brave everything else and see through disgrace.

The sobs were evident and the tears sprang hard as I collapsed to the ground and prayed for someone to grant me death. For Satan himself to save me from this pain, this turmoil that seemed to remind me so much of what I had already been through.

Everything hurt as I felt the cold wind brush along my skin. The cold electric feeling of a new touch burst through out my skin as I shrunk away from the contact. "Robyn, Robyn, it's me. It's Draco Robyn. It's me." I heard the voice coo as the scene wouldn't stop. I could see it, I could see them, and it was all coming back to fast. I didn't want to remember what I had witnessed before. And the amount of times I had blocked it from my memory, I couldn't bare to let it slip once again.

Taking the silencing charm off, I was eerily quiet as the sobs continued to wrack my body, and without knowing it, I felt his hands on me again, helping me up, helping me stand. But they were to familiar, they were too much like his hands that I couldn't bare to have them near me any longer. "Please," I begged quietly when I felt my weight lifted from the ground as he walked forwards with me. "Don't do this anymore, please!" I begged in sobs as I closed my eyes when the pressure became to much.

It didn't have to be him. It didn't have to be Flint, but even the presence of his hands reminded me of them, reminded me of who I was and what had happened. "Robyn, I swear I won't hurt you." he whispered as I heard a door open and close and the clunk of stairs as I felt myself propped up in something that supported my back and feet.

When I heard the strain of taps and the rush of water, I couldn't help but cringe when the luke warm water his my skin. My sore body lapping up any soothing it could get, but draining me more then I could take any longer. I remained strained as it continued to pour down and surpass the levels of my body. When I felt his gentle and soft hands grope at my hair and pull it down easily, I couldn't stop myself from gasping at his contact.

"Robyn, I'm not going to hurt you. You half to trust me." his voice was soft, reassuring. Like a fathers', like a protectors'. "I'll never hurt you Robyn. I promise you that." he whispered lightly when I felt my body unwillingly react to his words.

Then, the sound of feet on stairs tore me even more as I thought of all the possibilities. When the door opened, I turned my head slightly as I saw Amanda standing in the open door with Ryan close behind her. "Oh my god Robyn, I'm so sorry." she broke quickly as she stepped forwards and Draco stood from his position. "Draco I never thought… he just said he was going out to check on her, he never… I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry." she begged slightly as Draco turned to Ryan and looked at his guilty expression.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known." he reassured them strongly as he turned to Amanda with a confident look of accepting. "Amanda, would you help Robyn get cleaned up. Try and get something out of her." he said before walking towards the door with long strides.

"Where are you going?" she demanded while setting her things down on the bathroom counter.

Looking between me and Amanda, then to Ryan, he turned towards the door and starred at nothing as his voice was eerily angered but calm at the same time. "I'm going to go kill that bastard."


End file.
